Feature Comics Vol 1 42
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Captain Rocco Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Rance Keane: "The Treasure Hunt: Part 3" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = William Smith | Penciler2_1 = William Smith | Inker2_1 = William Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Harvey Topping Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Big Top | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Devlin | Inker3_1 = John Devlin | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker4_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | StoryTitle4 = USA, the Spirit of Old Glory: "Introducing USA" | Synopsis4 = A reincarnated 18-century revolutionary colonial girl's living spirit, equipped with a magically-powered revolutionary-war-style 13-star U.S. flag, and with the very magically-powered Torch of Liberty itself, appeared in a cemetery in Philadelphia, fulfilling a prophecy in the process. She re-educated one treasonous schoolteacher, prevented a presidential assassination, averted the sinking of the S.S.Althea, and killed at least six Nazi 5th-columnist murderers, including Otto Fluger "master mind behind all plots." USA, the Spirit of Old Glory then vowed to carry on this work. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betsy Ross * Adversaries: * Otto Fluger * Otto's spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler5_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker5_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle5 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "Zero's Future Incarnation" | Synopsis5 = "A preview glimpse into the future gives the ghost breaker detective a chance to meet some ghosts of tomorrow, and learn thereby the future of the human race." Zero and his friend, and fellow occultist, Dr. Potsam collaborate to send Zero on a tour of the future, carrying him by means of occult ether waves through time and space, enabling him to first view the distant future, and then live temporarily reincarnated in it. Hostile Martians are in charge in the future; future-Zero has mystic powers of both ages, including a telekinetic whammy and astounding acrobatic skills. There is fighting and romance in the distant future, with freedom-fighting guerrilla heroine Lanya, then Zero is back in the present, now persuaded that Dr. Potsam's theories are sound. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Loro, Martian officer * Mogur, Prince of Mars * other Martians Other Characters: * Dr. Potsam * Lanya Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Poison Ivy" "The Time Machine" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler6_1 = Gill Fox | Inker6_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Dusty Dane: "The Slaver of Bleak Isle" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Patricia Morley Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis8 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = John Devlin | Inker8_1 = John Devlin | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Capt. Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "Ghosts Don't Use Guns" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker9_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Samar: "The Raid on Bulobo" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker10_1 = Nick Cardy | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Origin of Reynolds of the Mounted" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler11_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker11_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Homer Doodle and Son: "The Sled" | Synopsis12 = | | Writer12_1 = Arthur Beeman | Penciler12_1 = Arthur Beeman | Inker12_1 = Arthur Beeman | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Rusty Ryan: "Trapping the Trappers" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis14 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer14_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler14_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker14_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Spin Shaw: "Bar Sinister" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = Clark Williams | Inker15_1 = Clark Williams | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Starting in this issue, Ace of Space has been replaced by USA the Spirit of Old Glory. This series ran for 7 issues, until Feature Comics #48, Sep 1941. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #42 entire issue * Feature Comics #42 index entry }}